Ash vs Misty
Ash vs Misty in the 10th episode of Pokemon Quest: Kanto. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock walk through Cerulean City, as the Cerulean gym comes into sight. Ash: I can't wait to get my second gym badge, by defeating the gym leader. Leaf said that it was a breeze, and that her Ivysaur easily knocked out her 3 pokemon. Pikachu: Pikachu pika pika. Misty: Ash, I need to go and take care of something. I'll meet at the gym. (She then runs of). Ash: Kay, see ya. (Turns to Brock) Is it just me, or is Misty acting strange? Brock: Nah, she might just be in a hurry. Come on, lets get to gym so you can get your gym badge. Ash: Yeah. Ash, Pikachu and Brock continue their walk to the gym. End Scene Ash and Brock arrive at a giant dome-shaped building. On there, the words Cerulean gym were emblazoned. Ash: Well, we're here. Lets go get our second gym badge, Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika, pikachu pikachu. Ash, Brock and Pikachu walk into the gym. They see a massive door. Ash pushes them forward to see three girls in swimsuits, doing a flip before diving in. The crowd goes wild as they cheer ferociously. Ash & Pikachu look around in confusion. Ash walks over to a nearby person. Ash: Excuse me, but do you know where the gym leaders are? Person: Idiot, those girls are the gym leaders, but they put on aqua shows. Ash: Kay thanks. Brock, Pikachu, lets go find those girls. End Scene The 3 girls from the show are walking by the pool. Ash, Brock & Pikachu enter the pool, as the girls look up. The trio walks over to them. Girl with purple hair: I'm sorry but we don't do autographs. Ash: I'm- Girl with brown hair: Or interviews. Ash: But I- Girl with blonde hair: Or dates with midgets. Brock: Enough, my friend here, wants a gym battle. Ash: Yeah, and quite frankly your show was boring. Girl with purple hair: Uh well rude, anyway I'm Violet, (points at the 2 girls) and they are Daisy and Lily. Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge one of you too a gym battle. Lily: From Pallet Town, oh no we can't battle you. Ash: Why? Daisy: Well, we just had 3 kids from Pallet Town that beat most of our pokemon senseless. Violet: I know what you want (get out a tear shaped badge), here is the Cascade badge. Ash: I'm not taking that, I want to earn my gym badges. A pity badge is like stealing one. I'm out of here. Lets go Pikachu. Ash is about to walk out of the pool room, when Misty runs into the room, from the other side. Misty: Wait! I'm the 4th gym leader. Ash & Brock: What, you're a gym leader? Violet: Yes, she left to become a water pokemon master. (Teasing) Are you one yet? Misty (blushing): No, I came back because I found out that you three were losing all the gym battles and now you're giving out freebies. (More confidently) Ash, the gym battle will be 3 on 3, Daisy Goldeen, the water is with you. Ash: Okay Squirtle, I choose you. Ash & Misty release their respective pokemon into the pool. Squirtle jumps up and lands onto a platform. Misty: You caught a Squirtle? Why didn't you tell? Ash: You didn't tell me that you caught a Goldeen. Misty: Touche, horn attack to water pulse. Ash: Rapid spin! Goldeen charges with horn attack as Squirtle begins spinning at a high velocity. Goldeen is knocked away, but launches a sphere of water. The sphere is destroyed by Squirtle as she stops spinning, walking around dizzily. Misty: Psybeam then horn attack. Goldeen launches a psychic beam, which knocks Squirtle into the water. Goldeen then speeds through the water, and jabs Squirtle on his undershell. Ash: Shell speed. Misty: Water pulse to horn attack. Squirtle retreats into his shell, before he launches herself forward with water gun. Goldeen launches a sphere of water, but Squirtle destroys it and Goldeen charges with horn attack and they clash. Squirtle is sent flying up, while Goldeen is knocked back. Lily: Hey, Misty is not like that like bad. Ash: Tackle. Misty: Peck. Squirtle comes crashing down with tackle, surrounded with a silver aura as Goldeen's horn glows light blue. The two attack clash and both Squirtle and Goldeen are found lying unconscious in the water. Both Ash & Misty, return their pokemon. Daisy: Squirtle and Goldeen are unable to battle, this battle is a tie. Ash: Okay, nice work Squirtle, return. Misty: Nice try Goldeen, return. Ash: Alright, Scyther, I choose you. Misty: A bug type, aw man, seriously Ash. Staryu, the water is with you. Ash: Wing ace to fury cutter. Misty: Bubblebeam to confusion. Staryu launches a lot of bubble and Scyther's claws glows with a light blue, as his wings glow silver. Scyther slices through the bubbles with steel wing. Staryu then launches a psychic wave but Scyther slashes through it with aerial ace and strikes Staryu. Scyther's scythes glow a light green and hits Staryu. Misty: Swift to Hidden Power. Ash: Quick attack. Scyther speeds through the water with quick attack, before Staryu launches a bunch of stars, knocking Scyther into the water. Staryu jumped out of the water and onto a platform, before launching 10 electrical orbs into the water. The electrical currents travel through the water, electrocuting Scyther. Ash: Get out of the pool and use aerial ace. Misty: Confusion to hidden power. Scyther jumps out of the pool, as Staryu launches a confusion wave. Scyther destroys the wave with aerial ace and strikes Staryu, just as he is bombarded with 10 electrical orbs. A explosion can be heard. When the smoke clears, Staryu and Scyther are lying unconscious on platforms. Violet: Yikes, Misty used to not be able to look at bug types and she just drew with one. Lily: She's improved a lot. Ash: Alright, Misty, lets recreate our first battle. Pikachu, I choose you. Misty: Okay, Psyduck, the water is with you. Misty throws a pokeball, releasing her Psyduck onto a platform. Pikachu jumps of Ash's shoulder and onto a platform on all fours. Misty: Psybeam to fury swipes. Ash: Thunderbolt to iron tail. Psyduck launches a beam on concentrated psychic energy as Pikachu blocks it with a thunderbolt. Pikachu jumps and his tail glows silver, as Psyduck parries it with fury swipes. Misty: Diasble to water pulse. Ash: Quick tail to electro ball. Psyduck glows a purple colour, as the colour transfers to Pikachu. Pikachu tries to move but stays in place. Psyduck then launches a sphere full of aquatic energy. The sphere hits Pikachu and sends him flying into the pool. Ash: Orbit to quick attack. Misty: Water pulse to psybeam. Pikachu's tail glows silver as an electro ball orbits his tail. Psyduck launches a sphere of aquatic energy, but slices through it with his tail. The ball of electricity hits Psyduck as his tail hits Psyduck in her gut, knocking her in the water. Pikachu then jumps into the air. Misty: Water Pulse. Ash: Thunderbolt. Pikachu launches a thunderbolt, as Psyduck launches a water pulse. They collide and cause an explosion. When the smoke clears, Psyduck is standing on a platform, but Pikachu is nowhere to be seen. Misty: Ha, looks like we blew Pikachu away. Ash: Nope, there's one place that me and Pikachu knew you'd never think. Misty (muttering): Where is that Pikachu? (gasps) Oh no, he's in the pool. Water pulse. Ash (smirks): Ding ding ding, come out and use Thunderbolt. Pikachu jumps out of the pool, in front of Psyduck and launches thunderbolt at her. Psyduck is covered in soot and collapses. Misty sighs and returns Psyduck. Daisy: Psyduck is unable to battle, so Pikachu is the winner and Ash Ketchum is the winner of the battle. Pikachu jumps of a platform and into Ash's arms. Ash jumps joyfully, with Pikachu in his hands. Ash: Alright Pikachu, that was awesome. (turn to Misty) And that was an awesome battle, you've really gotten stronger. Misty: Thanks, you have too. (Clears her throat) In honour of your victory at Cerulean City gym, I give to you, the Cascade badge. Misty pulls out a teardrop-shaped badge and hands it to Pikachu. Ash smirks and high-fives Pikachu. Ash: Alright, I got the Cascade Badge. Information Misty is revealed to be part of the Sensational Sisters and a gym leader. Ash defeats Misty, earning the Cascade Badge. Characters Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Quest) Misty Waterflower Brock Stone Violet Daisy Lily Pokemon Ash's Pikachu Ash's Squirtle Ash's Scyther Misty's Goldeen Misty's Staryu Misty's Psyduck (PQ)